A Mother's Touch
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: It's not easy being a first time mother. Luckily, Clara has some wonderful people to help her out. Oneshot.


**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **1,930

**Summary: **It's not easy being a first time mother. Luckily, Clara has some wonderful people to help her out.

**Notes: **This is based off thenotoriouscow's piece of art on tumblr! Check it out, I've reblogged it on my tumblr!

* * *

><p>It had been a hectic week for Clara to say the very least.<p>

Danny almost hadn't been there for her when she went into labour. She had already gone on maternity leave, but she wanted to go back to the school to surprise Danny and the students. Clara loved Coal Hill, and it killed her to leave the school, even if only for a few months, so it only made sense for her to visit her students.

Danny _had_ been surprised, he was so excited to see her in the school again, and so were the students. They all marveled at how large she'd gotten, especially Courtney. She'd formed a special bond with the girl after going to the moon, and she'd quietly accepted Clara's mentorship.

She was about to go home, but of course, the little one had been pushing on her bladder. Clara waddled to the bathroom and as she got there, she unexpectedly released the contents. But it didn't _feel_ like she'd gone yet. That's when she felt the pain hit.

"Aaahh, _shit!_" She exclaimed, doubling over.

"Miss Oswald?" It was Ruby, one of Danny's students. "Are you okay?"

"N-no, I think my water just broke."

The girl's eyes went wide and she ran to her classroom screaming the whole way. "MR. PINK, MR. PINK, MISS OSWALD'S WATER BROKE!"

They left the school with an entourage of students watching as Danny drove off, and made it to the hospital with plenty of time to spare. Eighteen hours of labour later, the beautiful Ellie Pink was born. Hours later, Clara accepted Danny's offer to become Mrs. Clara Pink.

It was all so overwhelming. She wasn't sure how the Doctor knew to come, but he did. Only minutes after Danny had proposed, he'd shown up offering Danny a handshake, and her, an awkward hug.

"I don't get to see this happen very often. My companions… they don't share much of their personal lives with me. I—thank you Clara."

She was touched by the sudden wave of emotion that seemed to pass on the Doctor's face.

What touched Clara even more was when her dad brought her grandmother to visit her and her little family in the hospital.

"You didn't think I'd miss my little girl having a baby, did you?"

"No dad, of course not! You didn't have to bring all these gifts though!" Clara gestured to the badly wrapped packages filled with baby clothes, toys, blankets, and everything else she might need in the coming months.

"I'm her grandpa, of course I did! Poor girl is growing up with only one grandparent, I have to spoil her three times as much." Tears leaked from Clara's eyes as she pulled her father close, thanking him.

"Oh Clara, she's such a sweet little one!" Her own grandmother said as she held Ellie, swaddled in blankets. "I remember when your mother had you, you were so feisty. She must take after her dad a lot, probably for the best."

"Gran!" Clara exclaimed, giggling.

"Don't worry Clara, I'm sure she'll go through an angry phase like you did."

"Dad!"

Danny chuckled and nodded alongside Dave. "I'll let her deal with that."

Clara frowned and shook her head as her grandmother passed Ellie back to her to be fed.

"I-your mother would have loved to see this. She had… complications after you were born. Having another baby in the family, your mother would have been over the moon to watch you raise her."

"I know Dad. I wish Ellie could meet her grandmother, her namesake, but I'm glad she'll have you." Clara told him, smiling down at her bright-eyed daughter.

Later in the week, Clara was allowed to go home. With bags and bags of things, Danny rolled his two girls out to the car in a wheelchair. Then, they were off to their new shared home.

If anyone asked how the first few days were, Clara wouldn't lie. It was rough.

Times like this, she wished she had her mother there with her. It was something she believed every daughter should share with their mother, the act of raising their children, but she had the next best thing: her grandmother.

"Clara, don't cry, you're a new mother, not everything will come easily." Danny reassured her.

"Yes, but she has to _eat_ Danny! She's not… I'm worried about her. What if she's sick and we don't know it?"

"Hello!" Clara heard her front door opening, and the sound of her grandmother's voice. She quickly wiped her tears and attempted to get up out of the bed, but Danny kept her seated.

"Hi gran, sorry I'm not… I should get up."

"No, no dear. Daniel called me." Clara looked towards her fiancée.

"I'm not the best person to go to for this kind of stuff, thought you'd might like some help from someone maternal."

The smile that overtook Clara's face was wider than he'd seen in a while. "You… I love you."

Danny kissed her lightly and patted their daughter's head. "I love you too, I knew this would be good for you."

"Now, what seems to be the problem Clara? She looks like a happy, healthy little girl."

"She keeps crying, and I know she's hungry." Ellie's cry cut through Clara's words. "I keep trying to feed her, but she won't latch. I don't know what to do. She was going fine in the hospital, but she just won't here."

"Relax dear, it takes time and patience."

Clara was a little shy as she uncovered her breast, watching the girl turn away. "See? She just won't bite."

"Your mother had the same problem with you."

"Really?"

Clara's gran nodded. "Why don't you try supporting her head like this? She just needs a bit of encouragement." Her gran gently cupped the back of Ellie's head and brought her closer to Clara. The girl's hand gripped her breast, and _finally_, she latched onto Clara's nipple.

Clara's eyebrows raised into her hairline as she watched Ellie suck happily. "She… how did you know?"

"Maternal instinct, love."

"When will I get some of that?" Clara asked with a giggle as she stroked Ellie's arm mindlessly.

"You've already got it."

A comfortable silence fell between the two women as they watched the infant feed.

"I wish your mother was here to see her."

"So do I." Clara could feel tears prick at her eyes, but held off as long as she could. "But I've got you. Thank you gran… I love you so much."

"Oh Clara, I love you too!" Her grandmother stroked her shoulder softly, and pushed her hair back from her face. "You're doing great sweetheart. Your mother would be so proud."

As the women shared the tender moment, Danny poked his head in the room. "How are you… oh! Ellie, she's… is she?"

Clara nodded her head with a smile as her fiancée ran toward her. "Gran's a miracle worker. What've you been up to? Enjoying the silence?"

"Well… not really. I've been doing some cleaning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the last few days have been crazy, and the house needed it. But I had some help—"

"Pink, where's the bedroom? Is everyone decent?" Was that… the _Doctor_?

"We're all in here, everyone's fine."

The eccentric man stepped into her room and immediately turned away. "Clara! I thought you said everyone was decent, Pink."

Clara giggled and shook her head. "I'm just feeding her."

"So… permission to look?"

"Permission to look. Thank you for asking."

"She's still so tiny… shouldn't she be growing?" The Doctor asked.

"She's not even a week old!" Clara didn't think he was actually serious until she saw the look on his face. "Did you really help Danny clean?"

"His idea."

"God I love you." Clara told Danny.

"I figured, if you were _really_ going to ask him to do what we talked about, I'd better get to know him better."

"What… you two are talking in riddles."

"Well, I talked to Danny about it, and… Doctor we'd really love it if you were Ellie's godfather."

Clara didn't think she'd ever seen the Doctor speechless before. He gaped at her, but his expression of shock dissolved into a smile.

"I haven't… I've never…"

"Oh! Looks like she's full." Clara exclaimed. She covered herself and burped her daughter, then looked back to the Doctor. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I… I'd love to." He took Ellie from Clara, and watched her bright eyes search his face. "Godfather… that's… that's big."

"I know."

"Did you run out of friends to ask?"

"What? No! Doctor, you're my best friend." Clara said as she took Danny's hand. "We both decided on this together."

"I—I'd be honoured."

"Oh that's wonderful dear!" Clara's grandmother said. "I'd better go, leave you kids at it."

"Me too. I've got to spoil my goddaughter, find some good planets for her."

Clara smiled as the Doctor handed Ellie back to her mother. With a friendly smile, he left the room.

"Clara, you're doing an amazing job."

"Thank you Danny, I love you. You… you're such a great help. I don't know what I'd do without you. I think I'd be a bit lost."

Danny moved in and kissed her lightly. "I love you too. You're a first time mom Clara, it's not supposed to be easy. I must say though, you look exhausted."

"I am." Clara said with a giggle.

Danny motioned towards Ellie, taking her from Clara's arms. "Come on you, why don't you come hang out with daddy and we let mum take a nap?"

Clara smiled and fixed the girl's hat. "Thank you." She watched the two loves of her life walk out of the bedroom and rested her head on the pillow.

So much had happened that day. It was a good day, just very eventful, but it was one of her defining moments as a mother. Clara turned on her side, enjoying the peaceful silence, until a cry broke through the air. She shot up, ready to meet her child and fiancée in the living room, but she heard Danny shushing the girl quietly.

His footsteps moved around the room, and she could picture the man bouncing the girl, holding her close to his chest.

"You're okay, you're okay. See? I've picked _something_ up from mum." Clara giggled as Danny spoke to her. "She really loves you, y'know? She's trying hard." The girl's cry cut through again, and Danny began his shushing once more. Then he did something unexpected… he started _singing_ to her. Clara could hear Ellie's cries settle as Danny's soft voice soothed her, and Clara could feel her own eyes droop closed with it.

Clara was half-conscious as Danny walked into their room and placed Ellie in the middle of the bed. He got in beside her, and watched as his two girls slept peacefully, knowing they'd be okay.


End file.
